Kiss Better for Kate
by TotalCitron
Summary: Title pretty much says it all - harmless TATE fluff - enjoy!


"Tony? What are you doing here – it's like, 4 am," Kate asked as she saw Tony sitting behind his desk – his thoughts somewhere else, "Tony?" This time she shouted to get his attention.

Tony jumped up and looked around to find the enemy, only to find it was Kate. "What?"

Kate smiled. Tony was so cute when he was confused, but that didn't matter – Kate wouldn't admit how she felt about him, "It's 4 am, why are you here?"

Tony still looked a bit bewildered and the lights that Kate had now switched on made the dark circles that lined his eyes apparent, "What are _you _doing here?"

Kate hesitated – he'd caught her out. But that was like he always did and she always found something to say (or throw) but there was something different about him. The usual outgoing, sarcastic Tony wasn't the one she was staring at now with those deep brown eyes. All she could reply was a meek, "Just stuff."

"Just stuff? Not like you Kate," Tony replied, a quizzical look wiped across his face with a hint of smugness – or maybe a bit more smugness.

"Not like _you_," Kate muttered in a daze, then suddenly realizing 'did I really say that?'

"So, now you're here – do you want a nacho chip?" Tony perked up, flashing a perfectly white set of teeth and holding a packet of nachos.

"Sure," Tony didn't even here Kate answer, although he figured it was a 'yes' when the packet was no longer in his hand and the contents was all in Kate's mouth.

"So you like nachos, Katie?"

"Katie? You know I don't like that," Kate's 'happy' face was suddenly wiped away.

"That's the point," Tony gave Kate an evil smirk and punched her playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" Kate screeched.

"What? It wasn't that hard," Tony actually looked sorry for her for a split second but ego took over the precious moment.

"I had a jab today. I can hardly lift my arm above my head, Tony," she gave Tony the 'evils'.

"Ah, does Katie want a kiss better?" Tony pouted sarcastically.

The strange thing was that Kate actually had to think about the question, "err…No Tony – Gibbs would kill you."

"So Gibbs is the only reason I can't kiss you?" Tony said jokingly, but as he sensed Kate's hesitation, he was slightly taken aback.

"Don't try to be funny, Tony," Kate laughed nervously, and with that she pushed him away and sat down at her desk – wincing as she hit her arm on the table.

Kate looked up at the clock; it was 5:00 am. A whole hour had gone and she hadn't done a thing. She tried to remember why she had come here in the first place – that was it, to finish the paperwork and she certainly hadn't done that. The extent to her work so far was two lines stating that the assignment was successful and a little doodle of a cat.

"Kate?"

A voice suddenly came from behind her, causing her to jump and spin round on her chair – only then she hit her arm on the table and with agony, confusion and a little help of gravity she fell off her chair.

It took Kate a while, though, for her to notice that she was not, in fact, sprawled out on the floor, but she was flopped, helplessly, in someone's arms. They happened to be pretty strong arms, and as she heard his voice, "are you okay?" Kate realised that it was Tony.

She looked up, cautiously – his green eyes glinting in the light, boyish features making him overwhelmingly attractive. Kate's heart had won against her brain and as she stumbled to her feat she reached for Tony's collar and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

As they parted, Tony looked down at her suspiciously, "Kate?"

"Yes Tony," Kate whimpered like a child as she bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Tony still looked confused – in his cute little way.

"I'm fine…are you?" Kate was more intrigued, was it a bad move? Her conscience crept up on her.

"It was great, but Kate – you just kissed me," Tony looked pleased but he was worried for Kate – maybe the jab had had a side effect.

"I'm fine, just – my lips hurt and I needed a kiss better," she scrunched up her nose and gave Tony a small grin.

Tony let out a small sigh, "as long as you're sane – it's fine."

"What's fine?"

"Us."

Kate smiled in unison with Tony, their pleasure only to be interrupted by Gibbs and McGee walking in.

"You two – back to work," Gibbs shouted, "Oh and Tony – don't look down Kate's top like that unless you two are a couple, and in that case…remember rule number 12."

"What, we didn't break rule number 12!" Tony denied.

Gibbs comes up behind and slapped him round the head, making Tony rub it frantically. Gibbs then came up to Kate and held the paper above her, "you know what – you might need this Kate."

Kate flinched as she thought Gibbs was about to hit her when Gibbs handed her the paper. Kate smiled and took her turn to hit Tony round the head, "for looking down my top."

Gibbs was just about to leave when he turned back to the couple, "And don't doubt that I will find out."

Tony and Kate smiled at each other after Gibbs had gone, whilst McGee just stared gormlessly as they leant in together for their second kiss.

Tony caught McGee's eye, "What are you looking at, Probie?"

Kate laughed, Tony kissed her, McGee stared blankly, Gibbs knew, Ducky suspected and Abby found out later – another cheerful day at NCIS.


End file.
